A Big Shattered Relationship
by TwoHeartsCollidexx
Summary: One of the WWE's divas Ashley Massaro is in love with Randy Orton. But then she starts to fall in love with one of her and Randys best friends. Will Randys and Johns friendship last when the truth is revealed? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1:Real love

"Hey sweetheart" said Randy overjoyed to see the love of his life.

"Hey Randy!" a sweet cheery voice replied.

The two walked behind stage holding hands.

Ashley Massaro and her boyfriend Randy Orton were heading to the

womens locker room. Ashley had to go and get prepared for her big

match against Torrie Wilson and Candice Michelle.

"Hey Ashley, are you ready for our big match tonight?" the womens

champion asked her tag team partner.

"Ready as always" she replied.

"Okay sweetheart i'm gonna leave you two to get pumped up for your

big match. I'll see you later." Randy said kissing Ashley on the

cheek.

In the mens locker room

"Dude Ashley is so hot! I love her so much! Valentines Day is

coming up soon and I can't wait! I'm gonna give her an extra

special Valentines Day" Randy says.

"Well she seems to be in love with you too. What are you gonna do

on Valentines Day with her?" Cena asked curiously.

"I'm not sure yet, but I'll think of something trust me. Well I'm

gonna go down to the lobby and grab a bite to eat you in?" Randy

asked.

"No I'm not hungry but I'll talk to you later." Cena replies. And

with that Randy walked out of the room.

Two minutes later Cena walked out of the men's locker room and

walked into Ashley.

"Hey!" Cena says.

"Hey Cena!" Ashley gives Cena a big hug. " I have to go and get

ready for my big match, I'll see you afterwards, tell Randy I say

hi." And with that Ashley walked away.


	2. Chapter 2: The Celebration

After the match 

Trish and Ashley won their match against Torrie and Candice.

"Hey good fighting out there Ash!" Trish said.

"Thanks Trish. You too." Ashley said. " Lets go back to my Hotel

room and invite over Randy, and Cena."

"Alright I'll go find Cena and you go and find Randy" Trish said.

So Trish and Ashley went there separate ways looking for different

guys.

Ashley found Randy.

"Hey baby" Ashley says.

"Oh hey sweetheart, Good match out there tonight you totally kicked

there asses! Randy replies.

"Do you want to come back to my Hotel room and celebrate our win?"

Ashley asked.

"Well lemme think" Randy says and winks "Of course I will come to

my girlfriends hotel room and celebrate her win."

Ashley smiled. Then she kissed Randy on the lips.

Trish found Cena in the mens locker room.

"Hey Cena do you want to come to Ashleys Hotel room and have a

little celebration for our win?" Trish askes.

"Sure I'll come. I'll be over there in a little bit." Cena

answered.

"Okay see you then" and with that Trish went on her way back to the

hotel.

Back at Ashleys Hotel Room

The music was blasting and everyone seemed to be enjoying the

little party except Cena who's mind was somewhere else.

Ashley, Randy,Trish, and John decided to play truth or dare.

Trish was dared to hug Randy, which she didn't mind. Ashley was

dared to kiss Cena. which

she also did and didn't mind, considering they were like best

friends.

WOW john was thinking in his mind. I really enjoyed that. Ashley

is so cute in that outfit!...OMG I THINK I LIKE ASHLEY. no i

can't shes my best friend. I can't tell anyone about this

especially Randy.

"Yo guys i'll be back in a couple of minutes" Cena said.

"Where ya going?" Ashley asked.

"ummm..to get some fresh air" Cena replied.

So Cena walked outside to get some fresh air like he planned.

Outside he sat down on the curb and thought. He was out there

thinking for about 20 minutes when Ashley came out looking for him.

"Heyyy are you coming back into the party?"Ashley asked

No answer

"John?" Ashley said

"Huh? oh what?...sorry i wasn't paying attention. I was deep in

thought." John exclaimed.

"I can tell" Ashley answered and sat down on the curb beside him.

They sat there for 5 minutes in silence, until Ashley broke the

silence.

"Let's go back inside, Randy is gonna start to worry about me"

Ashley said.

"ummm...you go back in i am gonna stay out here and think for a

little while longer." but before ashley could answer Randy came out

looking for his girlfriend.

"There you are sweetheart i was starting to worry about you" Randy

said

Ashley looked up at Randy and kissed him.

John saw everything and walked away. Ashley looked up and saw John

leaving.

"Hey where are you going the party is still on!" Ashley shouted so

John could hear her. John just walked away without answering.


	3. Chapter 3:The Ex

3 days after the party Ashley went to Johns hotel room. She walked

in and found John sitting on the bed reading the Diva magazine.

"Hey" Ashley said.

John looked up from his magazine and said "Hey Ash whats up?"

"Nothing really. I came here to see why you ran away from the party

the other night" Ashley asked.

"Oh that. I wasn't feeling well. Sorry i didn't tell you , but you

and Randy seemed occupied at the moment" John said and then looked

back down at the magazine so he couldn't look Ashley straight in

the eyes.

"Oh thats okay. Do you feel better now?" Ashley asked concerned.

"Yeah much" John replied.

"Okay, thats good. Me Randy and the girls are going to the bar

tonight. Care to join us? Ashley asked.

"Sure. What time?" John asked.

"Around 10. so i'll see you there?" Ashley questioned.

"Yeah, I'll be there." John answered.

"Alrighty now that all of that is settled i guess i am going to

leave i will talk to you tonight. bye." she said kissing her best

friend on the cheek.

"bye" John said holding back a smile.

When Ashley left John smiled to himself.

In the bar

All of the friends were sitting around the round table in the bar.

Randy got up to go to the bathroom.

"I'll be right back i have to go to the bathroom" Randy told his

girlfriend.

"Okay hunny" Ashley replied letting go of his hand.

Just as Randy left a slow song came on. Everyone went to the dance

floor. John and Ashley were sitting at the table watching the

people dance.

Ashley and Johns eyes met. Ashley spoke up."John since Randy isn't

here would you like to dance?"

"are you sure?" John asked.

"Yeah. Randy and you are best friends and so are me and you. He

wouldn't mind. It could be A best friend dance" Ashley said

"Alright" John answered taking Ashleys hand.

Meanwhile back with Randy.

Coming out of the bathroom Randy bumped into a familiar face.

"Hey Randy" the long legged Stacy Keibler said.

"Hey Stace" Randy said.

Stacy looked up at Randy and kissed him on the lips. They kissed

for about a minute until Randy stopped it.

"What are you doing?" Stacey asked in shock.

"I have a girlfriend Stace, we are over, you ended our relationship

so i moved on." Randy said

"Oh but i never did." Stacey said and pulled Randy back in and

started making out with him again.

Randy pushed her away for the second time and said " We are over

and we were for a long time Stace. I love Ashley now and you have

to respect that if you still want to be friends. As Randy was

walking away Stacey mumbled "we'll see about that."

Back on the dance floor

Ashley and John were dancing to a slow song. It was almost over

when she saw Randy coming over to her.

"Hey what took you soo long Randy?" Ashley asked letting go of

John.

"Sorry, I bumped into some old friends and i got caught up in a

long conversation" Randy answered trying to look innocent.

"Oh thats alright while i was waiting me and John danced so i

wasn't lonely"Ashley answered smiling.

"Thanks John for keeping her company. Ashley would you like to

dance with me now?" Randy asked.

"Yes i will dance with you Randy" Ashley answered smileing

John went back to his seat and ordered a beer. Then he noticed

Trish sitting by herself. He went over and started to talk. After a

couple of minutes John asked Trish a question.

"Would you like to dance? as friends?" John asked.

"Are you sure were not more than that?"Trish asked giggling.

"Yes i'm sure" John replied seriously.

"Alright, i would like to dance with you John Cena as friends and

nothing more" Trish said.

So John and Trish were dancing happily and Randy and Ashley were

dancing happily. Everyone seemed to be enjoying thenselves except

one person. Stacey Keibler. Who was watching Randy and Ashley

dancing and having a good time. While watching she mumbled to

herself "Randy will be mine and no one, not even Ashley will have

anything to do about it."


	4. Chapter 4: Walk in

"Okay I feel like going home now" Trish said tired.

"Yeah me too" John said.

"Can I get a ride with you because I am way too drunk to drive and you have only had a beer" Trish asked.

"Sure I'll give you a ride. Let's go then" John said. "Randy are you and Ashley coming?" John asked.

"Ummmm…I think that we are gonna stay here for a bit, We'll be home in a bit" Randy answered.

John drives Trish home and walks her to her hotel room. They say there goodbyes and go their separate ways.

John was sitting on the bed reading a magazine when he heard a knock on the door. John went and immediately opened the door to find Randy and Ashley standing there.

"Come on in guys. Randy I thought that you had a key to our hotel room?' John asked.

"Well I do but I left it here" Randy answered.

"Okay well I am going to go and grab a shower so I'll see you guys in a bit" John said heading towards the bathroom.

As soon as John closed the door behind him, Randy threw Ashley onto the bed and started tickling her.

"Stop it!" Ashley said giggling.

Randy didn't stop.

Laughing Ashley rolled over and started kissing him so he would stop. That defiantly did the trick Ashley thought to herself smiling.

Randy started taking off Ashley' shirt and pants leaving her in her bra and panties. Just as Randy started their hot make-out session John opened up the door.

John got out of the shower noticing that he forgot to bring an extra set of clothing into the bathroom with him while he was showering. So he decided to go into his and Randys room to get his clothes in nothing but a towel.

As John opened the door Ashley looked up and saw him in his lovely towel, but she didn't stop making out with Randy. John saw that Randy and Ashley were in a make out session and wanted to get out of there as soon as he got his clothing. John saw that Ashley had noticed him come in and ran out of the room.

Ashley grabbed her clothes quickly and ran after John. She saw him sitting on a curb. When John saw her coming he tried to keep as little eye contact as possible.

"Listen I'm sorry I'll just go and find somewhere else to stay tonight so you and Randy can do your thing" John sad looking down at the ground.

" No it's okay Trish is probably waiting up for me, tell Randy I say goodnight" Ashley said and walked away.

John sat outside on the curb for a little bit longer thinking to himself. Man Ashley looked so damn hot in her lingerie….wait what am I thinking this one of my best friends girlfriends! No this isn't right. I can't tell anyone about this.

Interrupted in the middle of his thoughts Randy came out looking for everyone.

"Yo man why are you out here all alone and where did my girlfriend go?" Randy asked.

"I dunno I'm just thinking. Oh and Ashley went home because I kinda walked in on you guys….,but she told me to wish you a good night." John answered.

"Oh alright. Come on dude we gotta go and catch up on our sleep!" Randy exclaimed. And with that Randy and John headed back to their hotel room for a good nights sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: When Jealousy Comes

Chapter 5:

John and Randy were back in their hotel room sleeping peacefully. Ashley on the other hand was having a hard time sleeping. Ashley thinking about John walking in on her and Randy making out, and she felt bad because John was lonely, and because she had a little bit of a crush on John. But don't take this the wrong way because Ashley still loved Randy very much.

Ashley finally fell asleep around 4:30am.

John woke up earlier than usual so he went outside to get some fresh air. While sitting outside he ran into Christy Hemme.

"Hey John. Why are you up so early?" Christy asked.

" I dunno I just couldn't sleep anymore. Why are you up so early?" John asked.

"I'm always up this early," Christy answered.

"Ummmm. What are you doing today?" John questioned.

"Ummmm. I dunno probably nothing. Wanna go to the mall?" Christy asked smiling.

"Sounds like a plan," John said winking.

"Okay. Pick me up here at around 12" Christy answered.

"Alright see you then," John said walking back to his hotel room.

Back in the hotel room Randy was awoken by his cell phone ringing.

"Hello" Randy said tiredly.

"Hey hun do you wanna go to the mall with me today? I wanna go and buy some new outfits for my upcoming matches." Ashley asked.

"Ummm. Sure I'll go just let me get some sleep sweetheart. I'll come and pick you up at 12" Randy said yawning.

"Alright sounds good, see you then" Ashley said before clicking the phone off.

At exactly 12 both John and Randy were picking up their dates for the mall. Randy and Ashley, John and Christy were all at the mall

In the Mall

John and Christy were sitting down on a bench taking a rest from walking around so much. John liked Christy. He was over Ashley, and he had a feeling that Christy liked him too. So that's when he decided to make a move. John placed his arm around Christy's neck. Christy then put her head on Johns shoulder and her arm around his waist. They sat on the bench for a while laughing and cuddling.

Just as John and Christy got closer Ashley and Randy walked out of the store directly in front of them. Ashley walked out of the store and saw John and Christy on the bench all mushy and gushy together. Randy saw it too because he walked up to them and started a conversation.

During the whole conversation Ashley pretended to be interested in something else. She didn't make eye contact to neither John or Christy.

Then Randy asked a question that Ashley wanted to hear the answer to.

"Are you 2 going out?" Randy asked.

John and Christy looked at each other.

"Yes" they both said looking at each other again.

Ashley heard what they said. She just thought about it for a moment and then said.

"Congratulations. Randy lets go I have more shopping to do." And with that Ashley and Randy left.

That was awkward John thought.

"Do you wanna go home now I am getting really tired and I think I have enough clothes to last me a while" Christy said.

"Yeah sure because I am getting tired too. Do you wanna come back to my hotel room and watch a movie?" John asked.

"Okay Lets go" Christy said

Ashley and Randy shopped for hours longer.

John and Christy made it to the hotel room safely and went up to John and Randys hotel room. John unlocked the door. John and Christy both layed down on the bed and kinda watched You got served. About 5 minutes in Christy had fallen asleep so John turned off the television, and covered her in blankets. He put his arm around her and fell asleep as well.

5 Hours later.

Finally Randy and Ashley make it home from the mall with bags and bags full of clothing. Randy unlocked the door to the hotel room and found John and Christy sleeping peacefully on Johns bed.

"Awwwww. Arent't they cute?" Randy asked as he looked at John and Christy all cuddled up together.

"Yeah they sure are" Ashley said in a sarcastic tone.

Christy woke up hearing people talking and found herself all cuddled into John. Johns arm was around her and her head was rested on his chest.

John also woke up. They sat up in the bed and looked at Ashley and Randy.

" You guys are just getting home from the mall now?" John asked laughing

"Yeah only now" Randy said tiredly.

"What time is it?" John asked.

"8:30pm"Randy answered.

"Wow Christy we have been asleep for over 4 hours" John said smiling.


	6. Chapter 6: Shocked

Chapter six: Shock

Christy grabbed her purse and kissed John on the cheek.

"Where are you going baybee?" John asked

"I've gotta get ready for my match. I didn't notice how late it was. I'll see you later"Christy said.

John didn't let her go until he kissed her and gave her a hug.

Ashley could feel her temper rising.

Ashley was thinking in her mind.

How dare they kiss and hug in front of us! What does Christy think she is doing? She is supposed to be my best friend! And now she is stealing away my man! Wait a minute Randy is my man. Do I have feelings for John? Holy shit! I can't I can't I can't! Were just friends. Right? But I might wanna be more than friends. UGHHH! Stop it Ashley you love Randy and he loves you!

Ashley let out a sigh.

"Whats wrong" John asked Ashley sitting up.

"Nothing" she snapped and walked out of the room.

"Whoa. Whats with her?" John asked Randy

"I don't knoe. Shes been acting really weird lately. I don't knoe if she loves me anymore" Randy said looking at John.

"Since when has she been acting weird?" John asked

"Ughhhh….i dunno just recently" Randy said.

"Ohhhh. You should ask her whats up" John said.

"No I can't I don't want to get into her business. I still love her and I don't want to do anything worng to break us up" Randy said.

"Well then I will try to find out what's wrong and tell you if I find out anything. If that is alright with you Randy" John said

"Yeah sure its fine with me but don't tell her I hired you or anything because that would make me look really bad" Randy said.

So John puts on his top and walks out of the room on a mission to find Ashley.

John went to Ashleys apartment to she if she was there.

He put his head up against the door to see if he heard anything. He heard a little bit of noise so he decided to walk in.

He looked around. He couldn't see her in her room so he decided to check the bathroom. He put his head against the door and heard Ashley crying.

John opened the door.

"Ash whats wrong hunn?" John asked looking into her blue sapphire eyes.

Ashley just kept her head down.

John put his arms around her trying to comfort her.

Ashley admits to herself she is enjoying it. But she pushes away and walks out the door.

John was shocked. He stood there curiously and confused of what just happened.

John was thinking in his head

Did I say anything that hurt Ashley? What did I do? All I did was hug her to try and comfort her.

John just stood in ashleys apartment bathroom thinking,


	7. Chapter 7: Making plans

Chapter 7

Ashley ran towards her car. She had to get out of there. Away from everything.

She opened her purse and took out her wallet. Inside was a picture of her and John together. She felt tears in her eyes. She loved John and she knew that she did. She was confused. She loved both John and Randy.

Trish ran out to the car where Ashley was inside and looked in at her. She could see tears running down her face. She wondered what was wrong. But before she could ask any questions Ashley drove out of the parking lot.

John finally got up from the floor in Ashley's bathroom. He went back to his hotel room and found Randy asleep on a chair.

John got into bed. He ran his fingers through his hair a couple of times before finally settling in. He laid his head against his pillow. It took him a long time to get to sleep because he was too busy thinking.

John woke up abruptly to his cell phone ringing.

"Hello" John said

"Hey baybee!" Christy said.

"Oh…Hey hunn" John said tiredly

"Did somebody just wake up?" Christy asked in a little baby voice.

"Yeah" John answered.

"Oh….I was wondering if you wanted to do something today…..but IF you don't want to do anything I will understand" Christy said in a disappointed voice.

"Oh sure I'll come don't worry. What time do you want me to be ready for?" John asked.

"Ummmmm…I'll be there to pick you up in an hour" Christy said.

"Where are we going baybee?" John asked curiously.

"Well I was planning on taking us both to the beach to relax in the sun" Christy said smiling.

"Alright I'll see you in an hour" and with that John hung up the phone.

"Okay…Its me and Randy John and Christy, and that's the way its gonna be" Ashley was telling herself. She picked up the phone and started dialing.

Randy reached for the phone but his arms weren't long enough so he rolled out of the chair.

"Hello" Randy said answering the phone on the last ring.

"Hey sweetheart!" Ashley said from the other end.

"Oh hey hunn! You seem to be in a better mood this morning" Randy said

"Yeah I am feeling better" Ashley said.

"Do you wanna do something today?" Ashley asked

"Of course I will do something today with the love of my life" Randy said.

Ashley smiled on the other end.

"Great!" Ashley said.

"So where are you planning on going?" Randy asked.

"Well I was thinking about going to the beach since it is such a nice day." Ashley answered.

"Okay sounds mighty fine to me. What time do you want me to pick you up at your apartment at? Randy asked.

"Well your not picking me up. I am picking you up this time" Ashley said.

Randy smiled on the other end. " Alright then what time would you like me ready for?" Randy asked

"Ill be there in an hour" Ashley said.

"Okay see you then" Randy said hanging up the phone.

An hour later.

Both girls picked up their boyfriends and headed to the beach. They didn't knoe that they would be seeing each other again in a little bit.


	8. Chapter 8: A misunderstanding

Chapter 8: A misunderstanding

At the Beach

Christy and John were walking on the sand finding the perfect spot to lay their towels. They found the spot they were looking for and they put their towels down.

John was looking around when something caught his eyes.

He saw Ashley taking her clothes off. ( not really her clothes she has a bathing suit underneath.)

Ashley bent over taking her pants off. Then Randy carefully pulled off her top making sure her bathing suit didn't come undone.

After Randy helped her take off her top Ashley pulled him into a passionate kiss. Ashley put her arms around him as he did the same to her.

He then stopped the kiss to take a breath. He looked straight into Ashleys sapphire blue eyes. He held her tight knowing that she was his.

Ashley smiled at Randy.

Christy had spotted them and walked up to them.

"Oh hey guys whazzup?" Christy asked.

"Hey Christy. Nothing really we are having a nice time on the beach. We are just about to hop into the water" Ashley said.

John joined Christy a minute later and put his arm around her waist. He wasn't paying attention to the conversation going on around him. He was busy looking at how hot Ashley looked in her black and pink bathing suit.

"Hey why don't you guys join us for a swim?" Randy asked.

"Alright! That sounds like fun. We'll just go and grab our stuff and meet you out there" Christy said.

So John and Christy walked over to the spot grabbed their things and moved it to where Randy and Ashley's things were.

John and Christy joined Ashley and Randy in the water.

They swam together for a while.

"Hey Ash I'll be back in a second I am just gonna go and grab us some ice-cream" Randy said smiling at Ashley as he walked onto the beach.

"Alrighty I'll be waiting" Ashley said in a happy voice.

Randy went to the ice cream stand and bought two chocolate ice creams. On his way back to the water Randy bumped into his ex Stacey Kiebler and dropped one of the cones right on her dress.

"Hey watch where you are going next time Randy! I just bought this dress yesterday!" Stacey yelled.

" Whhooaa sorry Stace I didn't mean to…" but before he could finish speaking Stacey had wrapped her arms around him and was kissing him passionately.

Randy tried pushing Stacey off but she wouldn't budge. She just kept making out with him.

Ashley was in the water waiting for Randy. She was wondering what was taking him so long so she searched the beach for him. And then she saw it.

Ashley could not take her eyes off of them. She could feel her temper rising.

John looked over at Ashley and saw that she was focusing her eyes on something. So he looked where she was looking and saw Randy and Stacey making out. He didn't knoe what to say.

Ashley got up out of the water and walked towards Randy and Stacey. Randy saw her coming so he pushed Stacey away again.

"Ash It's not what it looks like" Randy said looking straight into her eyes which were filled with tears and anger.

"Oh it looks like more than enough Randy" Ashley answered.

John and Christy were out of the water now and were behind Ashley.

"No Ash I swear!" Randy said

Ashley just looked at him for a moment then slapped him across the face.

" WE ARE OVER RANDY ORTON!" Ashley said with tears running down her cheeks.

Randy didn't knoe what to say. He was lost for words. He would never do anything that he knew would hurt Ashley. He loved her with all of his heart. And now he had lost her.

Ashley turned around and walked away from him. She went to the spot where her and Randys things were. She gathered her things went to the parking lot got into her car and drove home. She didn't want to talk to anyone. She just wanted to be left alone.


	9. Chapter 9: The accident

Chapter 9: The accident

John looks in amazement at Randy. He shakes his head in disapproval. 

"Dude that was harsh" John said coldly.

Randy was speechless. Christy grabbed John by the hand.

"Lets go" Christy whispered to John. So Christy and John went over and grabbed their things. They packed their stuff into Christy's car.

Christy drove out of the parking lot. A few blocks later they saw a familiar car.

"OMG! THAT'S ASHLEYS' CAR!" Christy exclaimed.

Christy parked on the side of the road and ran over to the place where the ambulance was. Her and John ran over to a cop and questioned what happened.

"Omg! What happened?" Christy asked in a worried tone.

"Well were not exactly sure what caused the accident. But what we do knoe is that young lady there ( the cop pointed at Ashley) went through her windshield. We can't get any information other than that because we believe that she is in a coma" The cop answered. 

Christys eyes filled with tears. She put her arms around John and rested her head on his chest. John too had tears in his eyes. He put his arms around her and tired to assure her.

" Everything will be okay" John said "Everything will be okay." Even though he didn't knoe if everything would be he said this to try and calm his girlfriend down.

The ambulance was just about to head off but John stopped them.

"Can me and my girlfriend com in the back? We are really good friends of hers" John said pointing at Ashley.

"Sure but hurry up! We have to take her to the hospital and check her out!" the ambulance driver answered.

John and Christy jumped into the back of the ambulance and waited for the ambulance to get to the hospital

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Back at the beach

Stacey smiled to herself.

"Randy do you wanna go and get something to eat?" Stacy asked.

"No, you know what I don't. You screwed my relationship up with Ashley and I don't want to see you or talk to you at the moment" Randy said angrily.

"But I love you Randal Keith Orton!" Stacy exclaimed.

"Yeah well you just broke my relationship up with the girl I am in love with" Randy said as he gathered up his things.

"SHIT" Randy yelled.

"Hey Stace can you do me a favor?" Randy asked.

"What is it now Randy?" Stacy asked sternly

"Can you drive me back to my hotel. I got a ride here with Ashley and now my source of transportation is gone. Please Stace?" Randy asked.

"Fine I'll take you home" Stacy said and she led Randy to her car. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

At the hospital

John and Christy were sitting in the waiting room . Neither of them talked, they had other things on their minds. John put his arm around Christy. She placed her head on his chest and put her arm around his stomach. John broke the silence.

"Christy, Baybee, you should go back to your hotel room and get some rest" John said looking at her.

" I don't wanna leave John. Ash is one of my best friends" Christy said now looking John in the eyes.

"I knoe baybee but we might not hear anythin' for hours" John said. 

"Okay, I'll go…..are you gonna come?" Christy asked.

"I'll stay here just in case she wakes up. I'll call you if anything happens" John said letting go of her hand.

"Alright hunny I'll come back later" and with that Christy kissed John on the forehead and walked out of the hospital.

Randy arrived back at the hotel. On his way in he bumped into Christy.

"Hey" Randy said quietly.

"Heyy" Christy said while yawning.  
"Have you seen Ashley recently?" Randy asked.

" No, and why would you care Orton?" Christy snapped.

" Christy let me explain, It wasn't what it looked like back at the beach" Randy said with tears in his eyes.

"Well then what actually happened?" Christy asked him.

"Okay heres the story: I was going to grab me and Ashley the icecream that we both wanted. I bought it and when I turned around I bumped into Stacy. I dropped one of the ice cream cones on her new dress. I went to apologize and then she grabbed me and started kissing me. And that's when Ashley came over. Christ yi would never do anythi8ng to hurt Ashley" Randy said.

" I didn't think you were the kind of person that would do that to her" Christy said.

" Thankx for believing in me. Do you knoe where I can find her?" Randy asked.

Christys' eyes filled with tears.

"Christy whats wrong? Where is Ash?" Randy asked concerned.

"Randy I am sorry I have to tell you this but Ashley got into a car accident just down the road from here. The cops don't knoe what happened because they weren't able to ask questions. Ashley went through the windshield of her car and is now in a coma" Christy answered now with tears running down her cheeks.

Randy had a tear run down his cheek as well. He ran out of the hotel and got into his car and headed to the hospital to the love of his life.

Sorry for taking so long to write more. We are very busy with our school work. We have another Chapter written and it will be out very soon. We hope you enjoy our story and you don't bore you too much.


	10. Chapter 10: Back together

Chapter 10:

**At the hospital**

Randy barged through the hospital doors and ran towards the receptionist's desk. On the way, he saw John asleep with a magazine on his lap.

Randy ran up beside him and shook him.

"John wake up" Randy said.

"Huh…?" John said.

"John where is Ashley?" Randy asked concerned.

"Man why do you wanna knoe? You just broke her heart and that aiin't how we roll" John said awake now.

"John you knoe I don't roll like that. Now please tell me where she is. John please!" Randy said.

"Fine she's right down the hall. Room number 213" John said falling back asleep.

Randy ran down the hall until he got to her room. He silently opened the door and walked in. He found the nearest chair and pulled it up next to Ashley's bed. He just sat their silently looking at Ashley for a while. A tear ran down his cheek.

Randy started to mumble something but loud enough that Ashley could hear him even though he knew she probably couldn't. But the thing was Ashley could hear everything he was saying. She was just pretending that she was still in a deep sleep.

"Ashley I am so sorry" Randy said with another tear running down his cheek. "I would never mean to do something to you that would hurt you. I love you too much."

Randy just looked at Ashley for another while. He eventually fell asleep holding Ashley's hand and his other arm around her waist.

Ashley now knowing that Randy had fallen asleep opened her eyes and looked at him. Her eyes filled up with tears. She still loved Randy so much. And to hear what Randy said made her cry. She couldn't help it.

After a while Randy woke up and looked at Ashley. Surprisingly she was looking back at him. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He was lost for words.

"Hey Ash" Randy said almost in a whisper.

"Hey" Ashley said back in the same volume of voice.

"Ash I have something…."

"Randy I already knoe I heard you before you fell asleep I just didn't say anything. And I am sorry too for thinking that you would cheat on me like that." Ashley said embarrassed.

Ashley sat up in her bed, and leaned down towards Randy and planted a kiss on his lips. After a couple of minutes their kiss turned into a passionate one.

John walked in, in the middle of their little make-out session.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" John asked with an eyebrow raised.

Ashley and Randy broke the kiss and looked towards the door blushing.

Christy walked in and saw Randy and Ashley blushing looking at John.

"Did I just interrupt something?" Christy asked raising an eyebrow as well.

"Well" John said "It looks like these two are back together" John said sarcastically.

"Really?" Christy asked smiling.

Ashley and Randy looked at each other and smiled. "So what do you say, Ashley are we?" Randy said.

"Yes. Yes we are" Ashley said kissing his cheek.

"Well that's good!" said Christy smiling again.

John just looked at Ashley. He was happy for his friend, but was a little jealous at the same time. But he didn't want to make it obvious so he went along.

"Yeah Ash good for you" John said looking away.

Ashley looked at John and raised her eyebrow. She knew John was hiding something behind his blue eyes.

**A/N: Sorry this Chapter took so long we have been really busy and haven't had time to get together and work on it. But we hope you enjoy and hopefully the next chapter will be updated sooner! By the way you should go see the movie She's the man it's wicked awesome! Lol. (Duke is so hot) lmao. Biies for now**

**Nicole and Jessica**


	11. Chapter 11: The pleasure match

Chapter 11

Back on Raw

Ashley was out of the hospital and was sitting in Randy's locker room relaxing.

Randy had a match against Shawn Michaels and was warming up for the match.

Ashley just sat on the couch and watched her boyfriend. But she couldn't stop thinking about what happened at the hospital a week ago. She was wondering what was on John's mind. She new it was none of her business but she wanted to find out anyways.

Ashley stood up.

"Randy hunny I gotta go and see Trish for a sec. Uhmm I am gonna watch your match from there. I'll see you after" Ashley said planting a kiss on Randy's lips.

"Alright see yeah" Randy said starting to do push-ups.

* * *

Ashley went down the hall to the women's locker room to look for Trish. On the way she saw John and Christy.

Ashley was in the locker room and was talking to Trish about the upcoming Diva's match.

After talking about it for a while Ashley heard Randy's music. She looked at the screen and stopped talking.

Randy ended up winning his match in the end and won a number 1 contenders match against the WWE Champion (which is John Cena). Ashley congratulated him and went on her way back to her hotel room.

Next week on Raw

Ashley and Trish were talking in the lobby about their upcoming diva's competition.

DX (HBK and Triple H) walked up to Trish and Ashley and stared them down.  
Ashley was wearing DG sunglasses, a white skirt that came to her mid thigh, and an orange strapless top that showed her muscular stomach. She also wore a pair of Rene Montebello high heels that were black and 3 inches high. Ashley's hair was blonde with black and brown highlights, which were curled. Trish was wearing a light yellow skirt that also came to her mid thigh, and a white tank top that also showed her muscular stomach. She wore a pair of butterfly heels that were white. Trish's hair was also blonde but with light brown highlights that were wavy.

"Hey Sexy ladies" DX said looking them both up and down.

"Hey guys" Ashley and Trish, said smiling. Shawn and Hunter leaned over and hugged the girls. They hugged for about a minute when both Ashley and Trish felt hands going down to there butts. They slapped their hands.

"What?" Both the members of DX said looking like they did nothing wrong.

"Hands guys!" Ashley said giggling.

"See ya both out in the ring lata on tonite" Shawn and Hunter said with a wink.

After DX left Ashley and Trish left to get ready for their divas competition later on tonite.

* * *

"Welcome ladies and gentle men tonight you will witness the first ever divas pleasure match! Now the rules of this match is: There will be four judges of the opposite sex who will be sitting on steal chairs while the divas each get 1 minute and 30 seconds to impress each judge. Also, we strongly advise that younger children should not be watching this match because it is inappropriate for their age levels. Thankx. And please welcome our first judge! One of the members from DX! Please welcome Shawn Michaels!" Lillian said into the microphone. "Our second judge is the other half of DX please welcome Triple-H! Our third judge tonight is none other than The Miz! And last but not least John Cena!" Each man took there places. "And now to introduce to you the divas that are competing in this match! Please welcome your six competitors. Ashley ,Candace ,Torrie ,Trish , Christy, and Stacy!" Lillian said. Each diva made their way to the ring.

"First up we have Stacy!"

Shawn was the first judge Stacy had to impress so she got her groove on. She finished going through every judge and seemed to impress each judge. "Next up we have Christy!" John smiled to himself wondering what his girlfriend had in store to impress him more than she already has. She finished and all of the judges seemed to not be as impressed with her performance. "Next we have Trish!" Trish was getting very into her little performance which surprised everyone because they had never seen this side of Trish before, But the judges seemed to enjoy it. "Next up Torrie!" Torrie pretty well sucked. And that was the same you could say about Candace's performance. "Last but not least we have Ashley!" Lillian said. Ashley walked up to Shawn and planted a kiss on his lips. Then she started kissing and nibbling on Shawns neck (This made him very…horny! LOL) She then started running her nails down Shawns chest which made him shiver. She then went down lower and rubbed the inside of his thigh making him jump a little. Ashley just smiled then kissed him on the cheek. Time was up. Next judge. Ashey sat down on Hunters lap. She then started kissing him. She rolled her chest up his, and grabbed his head and pushed it towards her breasts. Ashley licked Hunter's ear then the time was up. She then went to the next judge The Miz. She gave the Miz the same treatment as she did to Shawn except she wripped his shirt and licked his chest. _Yes John's turn Ashley thought. Now he's gonna knoe what he is missing out on._ She walked seductively over to John and sat on him with her legs wrapping around his back. She ripped her shirt off leaving her only in a camouflage bra. Ashley grabbed her shirt and put it around John's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. She broke the kiss and started running her nails up and down her back while nibbling and kissing on his neck sending shivers down John's body. Ashley found John's weak spot on John's neck and worked on it. When she was told time up she ran her tongue up John's lips and walked away wiggling her butt.

"Now time for the judges to dicuss and later on declare a winner!" Lillian said.

The judges al sat around discussing who did the best performance for a while. After discussing their thoughts they all got a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down the girls name that they thought should win. After all had finished writing down a diva's name Lillian collected them and counted the votes.

"Okay and the winner for this match is….Ashley!" Lillian said smiling and hugging one of her friends.

Ashley noticed that John couldn't take his eyes off of her._ Good she thought smiling._ She looked at John and gave him a sexy smirk before leaving the ring.

_Damn John thought. I'd tap that._ John watched her as Ashley walked up the ramp and behind the curtain.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Next week on Raw

John walked backstage to Ashley's locker room. He knocked on the door and no one answered. So he opened up the door. John walked to the nearby coffee table where he saw a dozen roses laying there with a little note. John picked it up.

Hey Ash,  
Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
No one loves you  
As much as I do

Always yours, Randy oxo

"Damn it I gotta find Ashley!" John said out loud.

John walked to the catering room and asked if anyone had seen Ashley. Chris Masters told John she had just arrived and was on her way back to her locker room with Trish.

"Okay thankx" John said rushing towards HER locker room.

Inside her locker room John saw A blonde babe sitting at a desk facing the opposite direction reading a magazine.

"Uhhmm Ash I gotta tell you something" John said before she could answer "Ash, I love you" (AWEE lol that's so cute!)

The girl in the chair that John had assumed was Ashley turned out to be Trish who was looking at him with her mouth opened in shock. 

"Uh..Sorry" John said turning around and walking out of the room. Trish ran out of the room after him.

"John if you actually love Ashley you had better tell her soon before it is too late" Trish said looking at him and walked away. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

In Randy's Locker Room

Ashley was sitting on the couch with Randy and they were kissing. Right in the middle of their little session John walked in.

When John saw Randy and Ashley kissing he wished that he was in Randy's position.

"Awh I'm sorry guys" John said turning around and leaving.

Ashley heard HIS voice and turned around to see him walking out of the room. 

Later on that night

Back in Ashley's hotel room.

John was outside Ashley's hotel room door pacing back and forth figuring out how he was gonna tell her the way he felt. Finally he found the courage to knock on the door.

A few minutes later Ashley came to the door with only lingerie and her hair seemed to be a little messy.

"Hey John What's up?" Ashley asked smiling at her friend.

"Uhm Ash there is something I have to tell you" John said.

Suddenly Randy opened the hotel room door wider and he was only wearing boxers. John kinda got a hint on what they were up to before he came. 

Randy was all sweaty and his hair was all over the place.

John just looked at the 2 for a minute.

"So what did you have to tell me John?" Ashley asked him.

"Uhhhmm uhhh it was nothing…I gotta go" John said leaving quickly. 

Ashley giggled. She turned around and Randy picked her up and put her on the bed. They got back to what they were doing before John had knocked on the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

The Next Morning

John went to Trish's hotel room. When he got there he knocked on the door. Trish answered.

"Trish we need to talk" John said

"Okay" Trish said leading John over to the couch.

"Okay well I went up to Ashley's hotel room last night." John said remembering what happened. "I was so determined to tell her the way I felt. So I knocked on the door and she answered. I was just about to tell her but Randy came out behind her." John said looking down. " Randy only had boxers on and Ashley had on only lingerie. Randy was all sweaty and his hair was a mess. So what does that tell you?" John asked looking down at the floor again.

Trish couldn't answer.

"Yo Trish if Ashley comes and asks you if you knew why I went to her hotel room can you not tell her anything. Please" John said looking her straight in the eyes.

"Okay John I Promise!" Trish said walking him to the door. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Later on that day Trish and Ashley went shopping. Ashley couldn't stop thinking about what John wanted to tell her. She needed to speak to him.

"Trish" Ashley said looking at a pair of shoes "Last night John came to my hotel and told me he needed to speak to me. But before he could tell me Randy walked out of my room to see who I was talking to. Umm Well… Randy was in his boxers and I was in my lingerie. I think he felt intimidated or something because he said he had to go before he told me what he had planed on telling me." Ashley said still wondering what John had planned on telling her.

"Ugh well that's odd."

A/N: Sorry this chapter is short we are just really busy lately. We hope that people are still enjoying this story and we hope to update the next chapter sooner. R&R thankx. Biies


	13. Chapter 13:2 days before Valentines

Chapter 13: 2 days till Valentines Day

"Mhhhmmmm" Ashley replied. "That is very odd. Especially at that time of night…"

xxxxxxx

Randy was in his hotel room thinking of what he was gonna give Ashley for Valentines Day. He wanted it to be special. He wanted her to remember their first Valentines together forever.

"I think I am gonna buy her a neck a necklace" Randy said thinking out loud.

xxxxxxxxxx

(Christy had left for TNA a while ago and John and her didn't keep in touch anymore so they kinda broke off the relationship. Sorry for not telling you guys earlier. So John is single!)

John was laying on his bed looking up at the ceiling in his boxers with a divas magazine on his chest open to the same picture he was looking at a month or so ago.

Ashley walked into Johns hotel room.

John saw Ashley coming and quickly hid the magazine sitting up and grabbing a blanket to throw over himself.

"Uggghhh sorry John" Ashley said blushing. She walked over to Johns bed and sat on the end.

"John what did you need to talk to me about the other night?" Ashley asked curiously.

"Uggghhhh well uhmmmm….It wasn't important" John said looking away.

"John look at me. It was important especially if you were coming to my hotel room at that time during the night" Ashley said grabbing Johns face and turning it towards her and looking him in the eyes.

"Uggghhh It's nothing Ash I already told you its okay." John replied hoping she couldn't tell that he was lying.

"Okay John but you knoe that if you need to say something or need someone to talk to I am always here for you" she said pulling John into a hug and sensing there was something that John wasn't telling her.

"Now John get your ass out of bed we are going to the mall" Ashley said pulling John to his feet and forcing him to the closet.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever. Whats with you and shopping anyways?" John asked with his back turned to her.

Ashley simply smiled.

xxxxxxxx

Randy was getting dressed and getting ready to head out to the jewelry store which was located in the mall to look at all the necklaces and see which one he wanted to get for Ashley.

xxxxxxxxx

In Johns car

John and Ashley were fighting over which radio station to listen to.

"No, No Ashley! Were not listening to rock"

"Come on John rap sucks!"

"Whatever, but I still am not listening to your stupid music in my car!"

"Ughhh whatever" Ashley said rolling her eyes as John turned on his music and started singing along.

10 minutes later.

"Its about time!" Ashley exclaimed. "You drive slow like an old granny" she said sticking her tongue out at John.

"Whatever Ash" John said smiling

As John and Ashley were walking in the mall Johns tummy rumbled.

Ashley laughed.

"Sounds like its time to eat for me" John said laughing.

"We just got here!" Ashley said getting mad.

"Well I don't care. I NEED TO EAT!" John said running towards the food court before Ashley pulled him towards all of the stores.

"Fine" Ashley mumbled under her breath.

John went and got a huge burrito from Taco Bell and Ashley just got a smoothie because she wasn't really hungry.

After John had finished his burrito Ashley and John headed towards Too Chic Boutique.

While John was waiting for Ashley to try on some outfits John picked up a pair of womens sunglasses and started striking poses.

Ashley came out and started laughing at John.

John blushed." What am I not allowed to have a little fun?"

"haha Yeah but this is a womens store" Ashley said giggling. "But do you like my outfit?"

John just looked at the outfit Ashley was wearing and couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"You look damn hot!" John said smiling.

"Awe thanks!" Ashley said smiling and pulling John into a hug.

Ashley tried on about 3 more outfits while John sat there waiting to look at her different outfits.

"Okay lets go to a different store now" Ashley said grabbing Johns hand and leading him to a different store.

"What another store? I'm already tired" John said frowning.

Ashley laughed and headed towards another store.

She bought some more outfits and decided to look for a bench for her and John to sit down and take a rest on.

Ashley and John were walking past the jewelry store.

Stacy was in the jewelry store and saw Ashley coming and spotted Randy looking at some necklaces so Stacy ran over and planted her lips on Randy.

Ashley just happened to look in the jewelry store and saw Stacy and Randy.

Ashley was gone before Randy could push away. He looked around and saw Ashley running out of the store with John chasing after her.

"Oh shit." Randy snapped. "Not this again. GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Randy yelled at Stacy.

"Well looks like my work here is done." Stacy mumbled and smiled under her breath.

Randy ran out of the store and ran in the direction that Ashley had ran. He saw Ashley and John sitting on the hood of Johns car. Ashley was crying into Johns chest and John had his arms wrapped around her waist holding her against him showing his support.

Randy ran over to the two of them.

"Ashley it wasn't what it wasn't what it looked like" Randy said

"It looked exactly what it looked like Randy!" Ashley exclaimed looking up at Randy with tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Ashley No let me explain…"Before Randy could finish he was interrupted.

"No Randy I don't want you to explain anything. This is the second time I have caught you kissing her and this is the second time you have broke my heart and I cant deal with this anymore." Ashley said crying and putting her head on Johns shoulder still facing Randy.

Randy couldn't argue. This was the second time she caught them except it was Stacy kissing him. And it was the second time he had hurt Ashley but not on purpose.

Randy just put his head down knowing what was coming next.

"Randy i'm sorry but I cant do this anymore. We're through." Ashley said getting off of the hood of the car and getting inside. "John lets go" Ashley said through tears.

John got in the car and drove off with a crying Ashley beside him.

Back at Johns hotel room.

John went to take a shower and left Ashley on the bed.

Ashley cried her self to sleep.

John got out of the shower and saw Ashley asleep on his bed. He decided that he would let her stay the night. So he grabbed a blanket and one of his pillows and walked over to the couch. He put down this pillow layed down and turned on the television. He fell asleep during a soap opera.

Ashley woke up in the middle of the night and found herself asleep in Johns bed. She looked around trying to find John and then noticed him asleep on the couch. Ashley smiled to herself.

She got up and walked towards John and shook him

John woke up and looked around to see who woke him up and then he spotted Ashley in front of him. He gave her a questioning look.

"John get your ass off the couch and get in the bed." Ashley exclaimed.

"No I'll sleep here. You can have the bed" John said trying to fall back asleep.

"John!" Ashley yelled

"What? Can't you see I am trying to sleep?" John asked.

"Yeah and now you are gonna get your ass off this couch and get into the bed!" Ashley said helping him up.

John obeyed.

He took off his shirt and removed his pants.

Ashley raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you doing?"

"Getting into my pajamas.. " John said.

"Uhhmmm okay then. Can I borrow one of your shirts?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah there over there" John said pointing to a dresser and started to fall asleep again.

Ashley grabbed one of his shirts and went into the bathroom when she came out she was wearing one of Johns Hustle Loyalty Respect Shirts that came down to her mid thigh. She took off her skirt and hopped in the bed next to John.

John woke up and looked at her.

"What are you doing?" John asked kinda confused.

"Uhhmmm getting into bed.." Ashley said stating the obvious. She got under the silk sheets and cuddled close to Johns chest for warmth.

Johns eyes just widened.

John waited until he knew Ashley was asleep and wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to his chest.

John whispered into Ashley's ear "I love you" He kissed her on the cheek and then drifted off to sleep holding Ashley in his arms.

**A/ N: Hey everyone we updated again! We hope that you guys all still enjoy our story! And sorry if we bore you. Please R&R. Thanks! Nicole and Jessica**


	14. Chapter 14: Valentines Day

Chapter 14: Valentines Day!

John woke up to Ashley's lips less then a centimeter away from his. He was so temped to kiss her but he didn't think that was appropriate.

Ashley woke up and noticed the same thing their lips were less than a centimeter away from each other. She looked up to see John looking back at her.

"G'dmorning" Ashley said cuddling into Johns chest.

"G'dmorning sleeping beauty" John said smiling. John wrapped his arms around her.

"How ya feeling?" John asked concerned

"Better than yesterday" Ashley said still in Johns arms.

"I'm happy to hear that" John said smiling.

"And how are you feeling?" Ashley asked sitting up.

"Happy cuz your happy" John said smiling at her.

"Awe thankx" Ashley said hugging him.

Ashley got up from the bed. "John can I grab a shower?" Ashley questioned.

"Only if I can join yeah." John answered.

"John!" Ashley said laughing and putting her hands on her hips.

"God Ash I'm joking" John said laughing.

Ashley walked into the bathroom and went in the shower.

John left the hotel room and went to Ashley's hotel room. He walked in and grabbed some of her clothes and put them into a bag. Then he headed back towards his hotel and started to make some breakfast.

Ashley came out of the shower in only a towel.

"John" Ashley yelled.

John walked to where Ashley was calling his name and saw her in only a towel. He looked at her than covered his eyes.

"John I forgot that I didn't bring any extra clothes…."

"Hold on" John said running into the kitchen. He brought out a bag full of clothes than handed it to Ashley. "Here I went to your hotel room and grabbed you some clothes."

"Thankx" Ashley said putting one arm around John hugging him and the other one holding up her towel.

"Your Welcome" John said "Now go put some clothes on"

Ashley headed towards the bathroom and grabbed her purse that was on the counter.

About 20 minutes later Ashley came out of the bathroom looking hot.

She was wearing a pink mini skirt with a white halter top that came to the middle of her stomach. She had her hair curled so you could see her black highlights. She was wearing make-up with a nice pink lip-gloss.

She walked into the kitchen.

When John saw Ashley his jaw dropped.

"Damn Ashley. You look smokin'" John smiled not taking his eyes off of her.

"Thankx John" Ashley said blushing slightly.

"C'mon breakfast is ready" John said leading her over to a table.

Ashley and John sat down and started to eat.

"Oh by the way Ash. Happy Valentines Day" John blurted out.

Ashley just smiled.

"Thanks and Happy Valentines Day to you too Mr. Cena" Ashley replied returning his smile.

After breakfast Ashley told John she had to go back to her hotel room. On her way she ran into Randy.

"Sorry Ash" Randy said noticing who it was.

"It's okay" Ashley replied.

"Ash even though we're not going out anymore I still want to give you this" Randy said pulling a box out from his coat pocket.

Ashley opened the box and saw gorgeous necklace.

"Wow Randy I can't accept this" Ashley exclaimed examining the necklace.

"Yes you can and you will. After all that I've done I think you deserve it" Randy cried feeling bad.

"Thanks Randy" Ashley said hugging him. "Just because you gave me a Valentines present doesn't mean we're back together Randy!"

"I know I know. Could you forgive me?" Randy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yepp" Ashley answered

"So we're friends?" Randy questioned.

"Duh Orton" Ashley said punching his shoulder.

"Owe" Randy whined. "Kay! Happy Valentines Day Ash" Randy said waving good bye.

"Yea you too" Ashley said walking into her hotel room. Ashley put the necklace on and called Trish.

Trish: Hello?

Ashley: Hey Trish!

Trish: Oh my go Ash I heard about the break up. I tried calling you last night but no one answered

Ashley: I spent the night at Johns house and I didn't have my cell on.

Trish: Oh. And did anything happen that I should knoe about.

Ashley: I slept with him.

Trish: OMG you had sex with him!

Ashley: NO! We just shared a bed. God Trish sick minded much?

Trish: Well it's the way you put it.

Ashley: Yeah. I fell asleep on his bed and he was on the couch. I told him to get into the bed because I felt bad that he had to sleep on a uncomfortable couch.

Trish: Or was it because Ashley has developed feelings for John Cena

Ashley: Ewww no I only like him as a friend!

Trish: Sure….

Ashley: Well I don't knoe If I like him like that yet I mean I have always liked him but then I fell I love with Randy and that kinda took my mind off of him.

Trish: HA I knew it.

Ashley: Yeah whatever go add that to your I'm always right book.

Trish: Haha okay.

Ashley: Do you wanna go to the mall I have a few gifts that I need to get.

Trish: Yes because I need to get some gifts as well.

Ashley: I'll see you at 1:00pm okay?

Trish: Alright. See yea then.

Beep

They both hung up.

Ashley phoned John

John: Hello?

Ashley: Hey John its me. I have a simple question. What is your favourite colour?

John: Uhhmmm red or blue why?

Ashley: just wondering I gotta go talk to you later biies

Beep

"Okay that was weird…" John said aloud.

**At the mall**

Ashley and Trish split up to get presents.

Ashley went to a car dealer ship and asked if she could buy a Ferrari Enzo that was Red.

"There I'm all done. Now I have to go and find Trish." Ashley said as she started walking towards the jewelry store.

She saw Trish looking through the glass at one beautiful but expensive bracelet.

"Omg I want that bracelet!" Trish exclaimed.

"Haha do you have the money to buy it?" Ashley asked.

"Sadly no" Trish pouted.

"Go grab 2 sodas I am gonna buy John a watch" Ashley lied

"Okay" Trish said and headed towards the food court.

"Hi can I buy that bracelet that my friend was looking at?" Ashley asked the man

"Yeah, that's $100 000 please."

Ashley handed the man her debit card and took the bracelet. The man handed her back her debit card.

"Thank you" Ashley said putting the bracelet in her purse.

Trish came back with 2 sodas.

"Did you get John the watch?" Trish asked

"Nah I think I am gonna give him something else" Ashley said smiling.

"Okay. So can we go now?" Trish asked

"Yepp" Ashley replied.

The 2 friends headed out of the mall and headed home. While in the car Ashley called the car place and asked if she could have the car delivered by her parking lot at 7:40pm.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

John was in his hotel room looking at the present that he had bought Ashley.

"I hope she likes it" John said out loud.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

When Ashley and Trish arrived back at the hotel room it was 6:30pm

Ashley walked up to her hotel room and started cleaning the place up in case anyone came over. She didn't want the place to be a mess.

When Ashley finally finished cleaning it was 7:40

She looked out her balcony and saw the red Ferrari Enzo.

"Hey guys can you park that around for me?" Ashley yelled so the men could hear her.

"Ya no problem Miss. Happy Valentines"

Ashley turned around and jumped onto her bed. She couldn't wait to see his face when he saw the car.

Just then she heard a knock on her balcony door.

She turned around.

"John?" She said opening the balcony door.

"These are for you" John said handing Ashley a bouquet of roses.

"Thanks!" Ashley exclaimed.

"And I also have this for you" John said as he handed her 2 velvet boxes.

Ashley opened up the boxes and gasped.

"John! Omg thank you so much!" Ashley said jumping into his arms.

John bought Ashley a necklace and a ring. They were pure silver and had diamonds all over them. They were beautiful and they also cost $1 000 000.

John wrapped his arms around Ashley and held her up.

When Ashley got out of his arms they looked at each other.

John moved in closer and planted his lips on hers. As he started kissing Ashley, Ashley deepened the kiss.

"Ash I love you, Will you be mine?" John asked looking her right in the eyes.

Ashleys eyes started filling with tears. "I love you too John and yes!" Ashley said jumping in his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

They kissed again.

"Now John its time for me to give you your present" Ashley said smiling.

"Okay" John said.

"Follow me" Ashley said grabbing his hand.

They walked out into the parking lot. She led him around the corner and pointed at the new red Ferrari Enzo.

"Happy Valentines Day John" Ashley said as John ran to his new car.

"Ashley you bought this for me?" John exclaimed.

"Obviously" Ashley said smiling.

"Thank you" John exclaimed as her ran up to her and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"C'mon lets take this car for a ride!" John said as he opened up the passenger side for Ashley.

Trish was watching John and Ashley from her balcony and shook her head smiling.

After John had taken his new car out for a ride they went back up to his hotel room.

"John I'll be right back I have another present for someone" Ashley said as she hugged John

"Whose it for?" John asked curiously.

"Trish" Ashley yelled as she ran out the door.

Knock Knock

Trish heard on her door.

"I wonder who that is" Trish said as she opened the door.

"Ashley?" Trish questioned.

"Where is your new boyfriend?" Trish teased.

"Shut up. He is back in the hotel room" Ashley said smiling.

"Then why aren't you there with him?" Trish asked

"Because I wanted to give you this" Ashley said as she handed Trish a velvet box.

When Trish opened the box she screeched

"OMG ASHLEY YOU'RE THE BEST! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Trish exclaimed as she hugged Ashley.

"haha your welcome" Ashley said as she hugged her back.

(Ashley got Trish the bracelet that she wanted from the jewelry store)

"Oh and Ash here" Trish said as she handed Ashley a velvet box.

Ashley opened the box.

"Thank you Trish!" Ashley exclaimed its beautiful! Ashley said as she put on the bracelet Trish had given her.

So now she was wearing the bracelet Trish had given her the necklace and ring John had given her and the necklace Randy had given her. (lol a lot of jewelry)

Ashley walked back to Johns hotel room. Before John had noticed she came back she ran to the bathroom and got changed.

When she came out she was wearing pink and black lingerie. John was lying on the bed watching television.

Ashley walked over to the television and turned it off.

Johns jaw dropped when he saw what Ashley had on.

Ashley got in the bed beside him and started kissing him. Then one thing led to another and Ashley and John were occupied. (lol if you knoe what we mean)

"Happy Valentines Day John" Ashley said gasping for air.

"Happy Valentines Day Ash" John said as he held Ashley close to him and they fell asleep.


End file.
